1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hidden window screen for a sash window.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,443 shows a means of attaching a screen to the bottom sash by use of a pivotal bar. The screen is pulled out of the bottom of the sill. This system requires enlarging the window frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,186 discloses a screen housing assembly that can be attached to existing windows. The earlier patent to Lindley is not well suited for retrofitting into existing double hung or similar sliding type windows, nor is the screen particularly easy to replace. With this in mind, Lindley improved the screen assembly housing attempting to solve the problem of not enlarging the frame and making it easier to replace the screen. However, this does not solve the problem of dealing with potential water and air infiltration into the system. It also does not seal off the screen entirely from dust and outside elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,936 discloses a cavity in the lower frame, substantially increasing the lower frame to provide a rolling screen. This still has a problem of replacing the window because it needs to be retrofitted to a new window in a predetermined opening. The increase in the frame will cause loss of daylight. It also does not prevent water infiltration or keep debris out or a quick way of easily replacing the screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,990 to Hoover provides the screen roller within the frame. This is a favorable solution for not extending the frame and diminish the daylight opening. However, like Lindley""s second patent, it is not concealed and will have problems with water and air infiltration, depending on its placement. Hoover also provides a one wipe cleaning system but does not provide an outlet for the dust and water. Furthermore, no solution is provided for preventing water from entering the compartment. Lindley provides a channel for this but the screen roll has absorbed the water before letting it weep out. This will be detrimental to the life of the screen roller mechanism.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rolling screen system with a snap-on cover. The cover attaches to the existing master frame and forms an opening for the screen to go in and out of. This system solves the problem of keeping water and debris from entering due to its dual sided sweeps. It is another object to conceal the screen entirely from the view from the interior. In addition, a storage tank is provided so that extensive heavy rainfall or in a hurricane situation, water trapped can escape thru a weep system before it can come up and over to the inside of the window causing leakage.
The snap-on cover in the window sill area is concealed when the bottom sash closes over it. Therefore, the window has a clean finish and the presence of a screen housing is hidden. The snap-on cover allows for replacing the screen or screen assembly with ease. The screen roller within the cover will be placed in the upper most part, above the weep system, ensuring that water never reaches the screen roller mechanism, preventing corrosion over time. The cover will also allow the screen to be fed in a direction of option, whether its 90 degrees or 180 degrees, causing the screen to be held taut when the window is opened. This cover is not shown in the cited references and enhances window performance in air and water tests which are common now and of great importance in a sales point of view. Having a concealed screen in corporated within this structure avoids sacrificing any daylight opening.
Having a screen unroll along with the sash window allows the screen to be hidden when not in use, and also extends the life of the screen by always keeping it clean. In addition, it does not obstruct the view through the window, when closed.
In addition, wind will not rattle the screen out of its track, causing harm to one below. This system provides more room in the 3xc2xcxe2x80x3 width of the master frame, which is a critical width to maintain in the retrofit window design, by eliminating the wide channel that is needed to guide the convention screen frame. This extra space can now be added to increase the sash width, creating a more structural window with an increased glass width, further enhancing thermal properties of a double paned window.
Air and water tests governed by AAMA, (American Architectural Manufacturers Association), rate windows according to performance against simulated air and rainstorms equivalent to hurricane levels. This system effectively conceals a screen without compromising daylight opening, without compromising the performances of air and water infiltration, and also enhances a windows performance.